Pacific
' ' =This page no longer being updated! Go to the IAPL wikia!= All the states and territories based against the pacific coast, however, adding Nevada. Hawaii is moved closer to California for the sake of mechanics. Pacific Region Regional Professor: '''Professor Cedar '''Regional Rival: Chad Chad is a selfish childhood acquaintance of the player and meets with, battles and causes trouble for the player throughout the game, whether it be borrowing (read: stealing) money from the player, leaving the player to deal with trouble like Team Toxic alone (and eventually LEADING Team Toxic), and being an all around jackass. Regional Villians: 'Unnamed pollution causing corporation headed by Balgenorth. X years before the story, Unnamed company creates (Key Item), becoming a multimillion dollar corporation. A year before the story, unnamed corporation faces bankruptcy due to overspending in various illegal sectors (Area 51?) while continuing to report company growth to the public. While disposing of pollutants caused by one of their factories, an accident occurs leading to a toxic spill. The contaminated environment encourages the propagation of Grimer and Muk which soon overrun the area. Disposal of the Muk lead to the discovery of gold nuggets occasionally forming in the body of a Muk, leading to hidden "Muk Farms" in the present day. Criminals are gathered and form a gang called Team Toxic to help prevent discovery of the Muk Farms and hinder any investigations into the pollution. They are called on to take care of any odd jobs and illegal matters, along with the disposal of evidence. The team is lead by a group of administrators whom only answer to Balgenorth. During their journey the player will first encounter Team Toxic in Area 51 while also meeting the current champion of the Pacific league investigating the area. The player will continue to encounter and sabotage the plans of Team Toxic throughout the game, culminating in the infiltration of the Unnamed Company and the defeat of Balgenorth. 'Protagonists Hometown: Riverside, CA Male Protagonist ''Sean'' Bucket hat, Open coat, T-shirt, Cargo Pants, Hi-tops. Wears a backpack. Female Protagonist ''Marina'' Beanie, Tanktop, long-sleeved cardigan, shorts, knee-high socks, sneakers. Carries a handbag. Potential path of progression Riverside > LA (closed) > Las Vegas (Gym Battle) > Elko > SF (Path closed) > Oakland > Sacramento > Redwoods > Portland (Gym Battle) -> Seattle (Gym Battle) -> Vancouver (Gym Battle) -> Train & Yukon -> Anchorage -> Mt. Whitney -> Nome (Gym Battle) -> cruise to Hawaii (Gym Battle) > SF (Gym Battle) -> San Jose (Villain HQ) -> LA (Gym Battle) -> Victory Rd. Gym Leaders and Cities Gyms are placed in order of occurrence. Las Vegas, NV *'Type:' Electric *'Leader:' Lance Bolton *'Pokemon: '''Electrike, Luxio, Pachirisu, Blitzle, Emolga, Joltik *'Prize: TM34 Shockwave *'Badge: '''Casino Badge *Showgirls and magicians for trainers. Portland, OR *'Type: Grass *'Leader:' Midori (Female) *'Pokemon: '''Skiploom, Sunflora, Bellossom, Serperior, Simisage, Leavanny *'Prize: TM53 Energy Ball or TM86 Grass Knot *'Badge: '''Solius badge *Gym leader ''Moé. ''Wears a sun dress and hat. Seattle, WA *'Type: Water *'Leader:' Cpt. Raine (Female) *'Pokemon: '''Sharpedo, Samurott, Wailord, and Octillary *'Prize: TM55 Brine *'Badge: '''Puget Badge *Married to Admiral Raine 'Vancouver, BC *'Type:' Normal *'Leader:' Lee *'Pokemon: '''Bibarel, Stantler, Ursaring, Watchog, Stoutland, Unfezant *'Prize: TM44 Rest *'Badge: '''Maple Badge *Very Polite Gym leader Nome, AK *'Type: Ice *'Leader:' Desna *'Pokemon: '''Vanilluxe, Walrein, Sealeo, and Beartic *'Prize: TM72 Avalanche *'Badge: '''Rush badge Honolulu, HI *'Type: Fire *'Leader:' Pele (Name currently under debate to prevent offense) (Female) *'Pokemon: '''Emboar, Magcargo, Camerupt, and Typhlosion *'Prize: Flamethrower *'Badge: '''Keuapo (Spirit of fire) badge *Not at gym originally, off fighting "Enemy Gang." *Returns to Gym after Gang defeated on Forbidden Island of Ni'ihau San Francisco, CA *'Type: Dragon *'Leader:' Long Chen *'Pokemon: '''Haxorus, Druddigon, Gabite and Flygon *'Prize: Earthquake *'Badge: '''Talisman Badge *City inaccessible at first due to earthquake damage 'Los Angeles, CA *'Type:' Poison *'Leader:' M. Cruiser *'Pokemon: '''Scolipede, Garbodor, Amoonguss, Crobat, Dragalge, Swalot *'Prize: TM36 Sludge bomb *'Badge: '''Star Badge *Not accessible from the start, must defeat story villain. *All trainers are aspiring celebrities Elite Four *Weather Based Hail Room *'Name: Haley *'Pokemon: '''Glaceon, Castform, Froslass, Glalie, and Weavile *Known for her bad Ice-related puns *Rumored to have taken up being a Hail specialist because of her own name and love of puns. Rain Room *'Name:' Admiral Raine *'Pokemon: Wailord, Samurott, Dewgong, Octillery, Relicath, Quilfish *Married to Cpt. Raine Sun Room *'''Name: Apollo *'Pokemon: '''Emboar, Arcanine, Typlosion, Torkoal, Magmortar, Flareon *Tan surfer dude Sand Room *'Name:' Sandra *'Pokemon: Excadrill, Nidoqueen, Garchomp, Gastrodon, Quagsire, Nidoking *Always sleepy Champion *'''Name: Leon *'''Pokemon: '''Persian, Gardevoir, Milotic, Roserade, Empoleon, and Absol *Comes from a rich family in California, was groomed to be a champion by thousands of different teachers his parents bought for him, and spends ten hours a day training his Pokemon in his high class mansion. *Looks down upon anyone who doesn't acknowledge him as the best trainer in the world. Areas of Interest Towns San Jose, CA Prince George, BC Prince Rupert, BC Victoria, BC Juneau, AK Anchorage, AK Dawson, YT Riverside, CA (Starting Town) Spokane, WA Carson City, NV (Next to Lake Tahoe) Dungeons Alcatraz Island, CA (Ghost Area) Death Valley, CA (Victory Road?) Area 51/Moore Lake, NV Mount Whitney, CA (Elite Four Home?) Sequoia National Park's Crystal Caves, NV Redwood Forest, CA (Northern CA, potential barrier to the north) Lake Tahoe, NV/CA Mojave Desert, CA (Home of HM02 Fly) Oregon Caves Nat'l Monument, OR (Cave dungeon between Redwoods and Portland?) Mt. St. Helens, WA (Ash area ala Route 113 R/S/E) Mt. Rainier, WA Mt. Baker, OR Hoh Rain Forest, WA (Always raining, water and grass pokemon?) Aleutian Islands, AK (Post E4 Area, hard to reach, tough pokemon, lots of Kingler) Mt. Shishaldin, AK (End of Aleutian Islands dungeon, Legendary Pokemon inside) Hoover Dam, NV/AZ (Shared dungeon with the SW region) Category:Regions Category:Region Information